Any discussion of the background art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Multiple microphones have long been used to capture acoustic scenes. Whilst they are often considered independent audio streams, there has also been the concept of capturing a soundfield using multiple microphones. Soundfield capture in particular is normally an arrangement of microphones which aim to isotropically capture an acoustic scene.
Often, when an audio environment is captured, a number of ancillary audio streams (e.g. lapel microphones, desktop microphone, other installed microphones etc) may also be captured. Often these ancillary sources are considered separate.
Unfortunately, the specific nature of the soundfield capture setup does not lend itself to the trivial integration of ancillary auxiliary microphones sources whilst managing a plausible and perceptually continuous later experience of such a soundfield. It would be advantageous to have a method for the integration of auxiliary microphones into soundfield captures.